Monster Nation 2 Parte Uno
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Cuatro historias sobre los monstruos más famosos del cine! En esta entrega, Jason Voorhees. Arnold Schwartz, un hombre enviado por el Pentágono, tiene la difícil tarea de erradicar para siempre al homicida enmascarado de Crystal Lake. ¿Lo lograra?
1. Uno

**MONSTER NATION 2**

**(Parte Uno)**

Escrito por Federico H. Bravo

REPARTO

Jackie Earle Haley…Freddy Krueger

Derek Mears…Jason Voorhees

Tyler Mane…Michael Myers

Doug Bradley…Pinhead

Scout Taylor-Compton…Jessica Kimble

Tom Savini…Sheriff Ed Landis

Jamie Lee Curtis…Laurie Strode

Lisa Zane…Maggie Burroughs / Kathryn Krueger

Bruce Ramsay…Dr. Paul Merchant

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo <strong>

**El Pentágono. Día. **

**Sala de Reuniones.**

Los cuatro hombres reunidos en la habitación esperaron hasta la llegada del General para tomar asiento ante la mesa. Una vez que el anciano militar ocupó su puesto, la reunión dio inicio oficialmente.

-Caballeros… lo que van a ver y oír es material altamente clasificado, al que pocos tienen acceso. Confío en su discreción y lealtad para con las Fuerzas Armadas y este país al hacerlos participes de ello – dijo el General. Hizo una pausa. Los cuatro hombres asintieron – Muy bien – continuo – Hace algunos meses atrás, el Gobierno autorizó al difunto Dr. Emil Hammond la implementación de un proyecto secreto no convencional para destruir definitivamente al terrorista Osama Bin Laden y a la red de Al-Qaeda. El proyecto consistió en la captura y el reclutamiento a la fuerza de un equipo de psicópatas sobrenaturales de los que asumo, ya han oído hablar alguna vez…

-Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees y Michael Myers – dijo uno de los cuatro hombres, un sujeto alto y musculoso.

-Había un cuarto. Un sujeto inclasificable al que llamaremos "Pinhead" – siguió explicando el militar – Todos juntos fueron "utilizados" como una suerte de arma no convencional para acabar totalmente con los responsables del 11-S. Funcionó. Bin Laden y sus talibanes son historia, pero luego pasó algo…*

* **(Para mas datos, leer mi anterior Fanfiction "Monster Nation". Nota del autor). **

-Déjeme adivinar – intervino otro de los hombres. Llevaba la cabeza rapada y su mirada era muy astuta – Se fueron de control.

-Es una forma sutil de decirlo, sí – el General asintió gravemente – Los sujetos, a los que creíamos eliminados durante la operación, demostraron ser huesos duros de roer. Ni bien terminada la misión, se cobraron la vida de varias personas, entre las que podemos incluir al mismo Dr. Hammond – el militar repartió entre los cuatro sujetos carpetas gruesas con papeles – Estos son los estudios de Hammond. Los análisis de la personalidad de cada uno de estos sicóticos redactados por la desaparecida Dra. Angela Vargas están incluidos. Los leerán y estudiaran atentamente, antes de partir cada uno por separado en la misión que voy a asignarles.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron entre sí, sin decir nada. Finalmente, el más joven de ellos habló.

-General, permiso para preguntar.

-Concedido. Hable.

-Estamos acostumbrados a manejarnos en equipo. ¿Por qué desea enviarnos por separado a una misión?

-Por los riesgos que existen – le explicó – Caballeros, ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor que la Armada tiene. Están entrenados por el Ejército para lidiar con situaciones extremas y poco convencionales. Pues bien, está será una tarea que requerirá de sus talentos, pero por separado.

-¿Y que tarea seria?

-Cazar y acabar con estos cuatro psicópatas.

Silencio. Nadie dijo nada. Todos se miraron.

-Caballeros, ustedes serán los encargados de destruir de una vez por todas, y para siempre, a Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger y al ser conocido como Pinhead.

* * *

><p>Cuando la reunión acabó, los cuatro hombres se juntaron en una habitación aparte para hablar. Eran un equipo formidable, aguerridos, y más de una vez estuvieron en acciones militares en conjunto. Esta sería la primera vez que actuaría cada uno por su cuenta.<p>

-Sigo pensando que es mala idea – dijo uno de ellos.

-Bruce Williams, tu pesimismo me conmueve – dijo en broma el mas alto y musculoso de ellos – Cualquiera diría que tienes miedo.

-¿Y no seria lógico tenerlo? No me vas a decir, Arnold, que a ti un poco de _"cosa"_ no te dan estos tipos – Bruce le mostró una foto de Jason. Su compañero la miró, enarcando las cejas.

-¿Cosa? ¿Este payaso con mascara de hockey? ¡JA! Es pan comido. Yo me encargaré de él.

Bruce lo miró. Arnold Schwartz era un tipo realmente extraordinario. Alto, musculoso, de origen austriaco, había escalado posiciones muy rápidamente en el Ejército. Si podía decirse que el equipo de los cuatro tenía un líder, ese debería ser el viejo Arnold. Pero pese a su prominente masa muscular e impronta de fisicoculturista, Bruce sabia que su amigo tenía un gran corazón.

Por ejemplo, en un operativo en Irak había salvado la vida de más de cien personas e, incluso, se decía que combatió a puño limpio con varios soldados enemigos bastante peligrosos… y les ganó.

Si existía alguien capaz de enfrentar a Jason Voorhees y vencerle, ese debería ser él.

-Suerte con eso – dijo otro de sus compañeros. Mostró la foto que tenia entre sus manos – Este es el que me toca.

Todos observaron el rostro cubierto por una mascara blanca de Michael Myers.

-Te sentara bien el viaje a Illinois, John – bromeó Bruce – Dicen que Haddonfield es una bonita ciudad… sobre todo, en las noches de Halloween.

-Muy gracioso, muy gracioso – John miró a su compañero meneando la cabeza – No cambias mas, ¿sabes? Siempre haciendo chistes tan malos.

Bruce rió. Le devolvió a su amigo la mirada, estudiándolo detenidamente.

John Stallon, "Rocky", para sus amigos más íntimos, si bien no era tan alto como Arnold, sí podría competir con él en musculatura. El mote de "Rocky" se lo había ganado por su extraordinario parecido físico con Rocky Balboa, el conocido boxeador de la película de cine.

John era un tipo comúnmente reservado. No era propenso a muchas demostraciones afectuosas en público, pero Bruce sabia que como en el caso de Arnold, Johnny era un buen hombre.

-En todo caso, este me toca a mí – Bruce suspiró. Mostró la foto que tenia. Era una instantánea de un tipo con sombrero y el rostro quemado de manera atroz – No está nada mal. Freddy Krueger… he oído historias espantosas sobre este tipo.

-Guárdatelas para ti – el mas joven del grupo volteó su foto para que todos la vieran – El tipo que me tocó a mí tiene mala pinta, ¿no? Es algo como: _"miren, AMO el dolor". _

La foto de Pinhead no le hacia ni remotamente justicia al terror que despertaba su sola presencia a quienes lo convocaban. Sin embargo, Vincent Disel, el cuarto y último miembro del grupo, no parecía asustado. Más bien parecía pronto a empezar con la misión que el General les había encargado a cada uno: destruir a aquellos monstruos.

Por un largo minuto, los cuatro amigos guardaron silencio, ponderando la difícil tarea que tenían por delante. Todos ellos eran buenos tipos; de existir una definición de _"héroes"_ en los diccionarios, debería llevar la foto de ellos cuatro.

-Vamos a morir, ¿saben? – dijo John.

-Que sea con estilo – bromeó Bruce otra vez – Si me muero, quiero que sea cargándome al cabrón de Krueger conmigo para siempre.

-Muy bien – Arnold tomó su carpeta con toda la información que existía sobre Jason – Tengo un vuelo que tomar a Crystal Lake. Chicos, suerte a todos y cuídense. Si esto sale bien, habremos liberado al mundo de un gran mal.

Les tendió la mano. Todos se la estrecharon.

-Lo mismo digo yo – John asintió – Parto ya mismo para Haddonfield.

-Siempre quise visitar Ohio en esta época del año – Bruce miró a Vincent - ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde te toca ir para encontrarte con el alfiletero?

Vincent leyó su legajo.

-Amigo… no te lo creerías si te lo cuento.

Con aquellas palabras, el cuartero se separó. Les esperaba una ardua tarea, cuyo resultado seria incierto hasta haberla llevado a cabo.

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMERA PARTE <strong>

"**Viernes 13" **

**1**

El viaje de Arnold hacia Crystal Lake fue normal y sin contratiempos. Era una zona entre Massachussets y Nueva York, con una pequeña población llamada Forest Green en las inmediaciones. No era un pueblo muy grande pero sí atractivo para cualquier turista que deseara visitarlo. Eso, si obviamos la leyenda de Jason.

Los bosques adyacentes a Forest Green eran los que tenían mala fama; en ellos, Voorhees había cometido sus innumerables crímenes que tan triste fama le dieran tanto a él como al gran lago cercano.

Con un coche alquilado, Arnold llegó a Forest Green por la tarde. Se hospedó en un motel del poblado y aprovechó los momentos de libertad de los que disponía antes de ejecutar la misión para repasar la información existente que el Pentágono tenia sobre Jason.

Casi a su pesar sintió cierta fascinación por su objetivo. Según los datos, Voorhees era virtualmente imparable. Pese a que en la ultima ocasión su cuerpo fue hecho pedazos, se las arregló para transferir su alma a uno nuevo, con el cual volvió a las andadas, masacrando brutalmente a varios guardias militares en su sangriento camino de escape, de regreso a Crystal Lake.

Arnold leyó esto y mucho más. Se preparó para encarar una difícil tarea. Si tenía éxito, aquella maldad tan terrible causada por semejante engendro durante años y años terminaría.

Un par de datos inéditos sobre Voorhees llamaron su atención. Con sumo cuidado, los repasó para no equivocarse. Se trataba de lo siguiente: **Jason tenía una media hermana. **

Fruto de una relación clandestina de Elías Voorhees, su padre, con otra mujer, la chica había nacido apenas unos años después de que Jason se ahogara en Crystal Lake.

Luego que la mala fama del asesino comenzara a extenderse por la región, Diana Voorhees (tal era su nombre) renegó de su apellido y se lo cambio por Kimble.

Según el informe del Pentágono sobre el caso Voorhees, un hombre, un tal Creighton Duke, una especie de cazarrecompensas sicótico arrestado por el FBI, declaró en cierta ocasión que solo un miembro de la familia Voorhees podría parar al engendro.

-Un Voorhees le dio la vida; otro Voorhees es lo único que puede quitársela – dijo Creigthon. Eso significaba que solo los miembros del linaje de Jason podían pararlo y que, mientras no ocurriera, el asesino enmascarado nunca podría descansar en paz ni ver apaciguada su infinita sed de sangre.

Arnold ponderó todo esto antes de actuar. Si todo era cierto, era seguro que Voorhees también lo sabría… por lo que la vida de Diana Kimble estaba en peligro.

Jason la eliminaría para que nadie pudiera usarla contra él.

Era urgente, imperioso, actuar cuanto antes. Primero lo primero. Debería contactar con Diana y protegerla. Después, buscar la forma de erradicar a aquél engendro diabólico de la faz de la Tierra para siempre.


	2. Dos

**2 **

**Crystal Lake.**

**Noche. **

Jason caminaba pesadamente por el bosque, bajo la luz de la luna. Estaba en casa, en su hogar, pero de una forma muy oscura sabia que tenia cosas que hacer. No había vuelto al territorio que le dio la vida (y la muerte) por nada. Tenía un objetivo esta vez y lo iba a cumplir.

Repentinamente, unos sonidos le llegaron fuertes y claros. Alguien andaba por el bosque, _su_ bosque. Debería dar cuenta de los intrusos…

Con lentitud, los acechó entre los matorrales. Eran una parejita de adolescentes, dentro de una tienda de camping, haciendo el amor.

Jason se irritó de inmediato. Su respiración se volvió ronca. Levantó su afilado machete y aferró el mango con fuerza. Sin mediar palabras se acercó a la pareja dispuesto a matarlos…

Lo hizo en el momento menos oportuno para ambos. Ella gemía y montaba sobre él con ardiente frenesí, de espaldas a la entrada abierta de la tienda. Él vio asomarse al impresionante gigante con mascara de hockey y gritó, intentando advertirle a su compañera de lo que pasaba, pero fue en vano. Jason no les dio tiempo a nada. Con su machete filoso atravesó a la pareja, ensartándolos por el pecho.

Ambos murieron escupiendo sangre.

Dándose por satisfecho, Voorhees abandonó los cadáveres de aquellos dos y continúo su marcha hacia su destino.

* * *

><p>Arnold condujo su auto a las afueras de Forest Green. La casa de Diana Kimble quedaba relativamente cerca del pueblo. Le extrañó que dada la mala fama de la región y su apellido original, no decidiera mudarse de allí, pero a veces las personas simplemente no pueden abandonar el mundo que conocieron toda su vida por otro.<p>

Era de noche y había luna llena. Mientras aparcaba frente a la residencia de los Kimble, Arnold no dejó de tener un mal presentimiento al respecto.

Diana era viuda. Según el informe que leyó sobre ella, tenía una hija adolescente llamada Jessica. El peligro era doble entonces. Jason iría por las dos, sin lugar a dudas.

Arnold bajó del coche. Caminó hasta la puerta de la vivienda y se dispuso a llamar. Todavía no sabía bien qué le iba a decir a la mujer. No había esperado encontrarse con esa parte; de no haber leído el informe completo del difunto Dr. Hammond, jamás se hubiera enterado de la existencia de aquella media hermana.

Un súbito grito dentro de la casa le ahorró la engorrosa situación de una charla. Algo pasaba dentro. Desenfundando su pistola, Arnold decidió que ser caballeroso no era lo suyo y le dio un empellón a la puerta. Está se cimbro y se abrió con un estruendo…

Encontró a Jason justo allí, erguido cuan alto era, mirando en silencio al cuerpo decapitado de su media hermana.

-¡Quieto! – ordenó, apuntándolo con su arma al pecho - ¡Ni un paso mas, grandote!

Jason se volvió hacia él. No había temor en los ojos tras la mascara, solo ira. Levantó el machete otra vez.

Arnold abrió fuego. Las balas explotaron en el pecho del asesino, sin lograr más que un reguero de sangre despedida y poca cosa.

-¡Mierda!

El enmascarado se le tiró encima. Fue como si dos titanes entablaran una lucha. Forcejeando, los dos rodaron por el piso hacia una chimenea apagada. Arnold vio la oportunidad. Manoteó un atizador para el fuego y apuñaló a Jason con él.

No ocurrió nada. Los ojos tras la mascara seguían reflejando ira.

Ambos se pusieron de pie. Arnold jadeaba por el esfuerzo pero aun así, estaba lejos de rendirse.

-¿Qué esperas? – dijo al asesino - ¡Vamos! ¡Ataca! – lo instó, con el atizador en la mano.

Jason lo miró, después miró al cuerpo decapitado de Diana. Sorprendentemente, se dio la media vuelta y huyó, atravesando una ventana, haciéndola añicos en el proceso.

Asombrado por el cambio súbito en los acontecimientos, Arnold lo vio alejarse a prisa por el bosque. Soltó el atizador y revisó el cuerpo de la mujer muerta.

Su cabeza estaba totalmente cercenada, de manera limpia.

Se maldijo a sí mismo. Había llegado tarde para salvarla. Era algo imperdonable. Un ruido en la puerta de la casa le hizo volver la cabeza. Una chica había entrado. Al ver aquel espantoso espectáculo, dio un alarido de terror.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué has hecho con mi madre, hijo de puta? – gritó.

-¡No he sido yo! ¡Fue Jason! – Arnold alzó las manos – Cálmate – le pidió - ¿Eres Jessica Kimble?

Jessica no respondió. Solo salió de su shock para echar a correr fuera de la vivienda.

-¡Maldición! – fue tras ella - ¡Espera! ¡Corres un gran peligro! ¡Jason ira tras de ti!

Pero Jessica no lo escuchaba. Se subió velozmente a su auto y huyó de allí como alma que corre al viento, aterrada. Arnold sabia que iría con la policía local y les contaría lo que vio. Pronto, el lugar se llenaría de agentes de la Ley fisgoneándolo todo.

Decidió marcharse también de aquel lugar. Jason ya no volvería allí. Por el contrario, iría tras ella. Tenia que adelantársele.

Había fracasado en salvar a Diana Kimble. No volvería a cometer ese error con su hija.


	3. Tres

**3 **

El Sheriff Ed Landis sabía que cuando asumió la dirección de la estación de policía de Forest Green podía esperar encontrarse con cosas indeseables. El caso de Jason Voorhees hacía un par de décadas que desvelaba a las autoridades. Siempre que el asesino era derrotado, volvía a alzarse de entre los muertos para seguir cometiendo sus aberrantes crímenes.

Por eso, cuando Jessica llegó, desencajada en medio de una noche en apariencia tranquila pidiendo verlo, no le extrañó en lo mas mínimo. Como todos los vecinos del pueblo, estaba al tanto de la sórdida historia de la madre de la joven y su relación familiar con el famoso asesino.

Ed la recibió de inmediato. Histérica, la joven le contó sobre el descubrimiento de su madre, muerta y decapitada. Hasta ahí, lo que Landis esperaba. Luego, cuando Jessica habló de un hombre alto y musculoso en la escena del crimen, el policía dudó. ¿Era de Voorhees de quien estaba hablando? ¿O un imitador? Tenia que saberlo.

-El hombre… ¿llevaba una mascara de hockey en su cara? – preguntó. Jessica lo miró, perpleja.

-No.

-¿No? – Landis enarcó una ceja. Miró a sus subalternos con extrañeza.

-No.

-¿Estas cien por cien segura?

-Era un tipo alto, musculoso. No llevaba ninguna mascara… Sheriff, sé lo que está pensando. No fue Jason – Jessica bajó la vista, apesadumbrada. Ella también conocía la historia de su madre y la familia Voorhees. No la hacia sentirse orgullosa, precisamente – No fue Jason – insistió – El hombre hablaba.

-¿Y que te dijo?

-Algo sobre que Jason vendría tras de mí… creo. No me quedé a oír el resto.

Landis resopló. Aquello sonaba demasiado extraño.

-Muy bien – se volvió hacia sus hombres – Manden una patrulla a la escena del crimen y den alerta general a todos los móviles de la zona. Tanto si es el maldito de Voorhees como un nuevo loco asesino, quiero que lo atrapemos.

Un estruendo desproporcional interrumpió las indicaciones del Sheriff. Alguien había entrado a la comisaría y comenzaba a masacrar a todos los que se interponían en su camino…

-¡Quédate aquí! – dijo Landis a una aterrada Jessica. Tomó su revolver y sus hombres y él acudieron al lugar de la pelea.

Un gigante enmascarado se enfrentaba a los policías. Era totalmente inmune a los balazos que le prodigaban.

Con su machete, Jason se abrió paso a través de todos ellos asesinándolos brutalmente. Estaba decidido a llegar hasta la adolescente como fuera.

El ultimo en caer en mitad de la masacre que Voorhees desató, fue Ed. El psicópata lo mató arrancándole la cabeza y el corazón con las manos.

Jessica, oculta en la oficina del Sheriff, atinó a salir. Al hacerlo se encontró con un dantesco cuadro de cuerpos mutilados. Muda de horror vio como el homicida aparecía frente a ella, el machete listo para trozarla en pedazos.

-¡No, no, no! – gritó.

A último momento, una puerta se abrió. Una figura alta apareció, interponiéndose entre la chica y el engendro. Llevaba una escopeta enorme entre sus manos. Disparó.

Un agujero se abrió en el pecho de Voorhees, como una flor carmesí. Salió despedido hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto y cayó al piso.

Arnold se volvió hacia una sorprendida Jessica.

-Ven conmigo si quieres vivir – le dijo.

No tuvo otra opción. Jason ya se levantaba del suelo, como si nada, otra vez.

* * *

><p>Arnold conducía su automóvil a toda velocidad alejándose de la estación de policía. A su lado, sentada con expresión mortificada en el rostro, Jessica lo acompañaba.<p>

-¿Estas bien? – le preguntó él, los ojos fijos en la ruta, las manos firmes en el volante. Jessica no contestó. Lo miró, seria.

-¿Quién eres?

-Un amigo.

-¿Qué hacías en casa de mi madre? ¿Qué tienes que ver con Jason?

Arnold dudó. ¿Debía decírselo? Considero que, tal vez, un poco de información extra le ayudaría a que la muchacha colaborara más con él.

-Estoy tras sus pasos – le explicó. La miró brevemente y volvió a concentrarse en la ruta – Me… encargaron acabar con él para siempre.

Jessica rió. Era una risa amarga, desprovista de todo sentido del humor.

-Suerte con eso. No eres el único en intentarlo.

Arnold permaneció en silencio. Continuó conduciendo hasta pasar al lado de un gran cartel que indicaba la pronta proximidad del lago Crystal.

-¿Adónde vamos? – quiso saber la muchacha.

-Adonde todo empezó: Crystal Lake – se volvió hacia ella – Escucha: estoy al tanto de la historia. Sé que tu madre era medio hermana de Jason. Me imagino que tú también conoces esa historia…

-Desde temprana edad – suspiró – Mi madre nunca me lo ocultó. ¿Para qué? Todos en Forest Green lo saben. Pariente del asesino local más famoso de todos – hizo una pausa. Miró al hombretón sentado al volante – Pero, pese a todo, nunca temimos que viniera a por nosotros. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué mató a mi madre? ¿Por qué me persigue?

-Acaba con las únicas personas que pueden destruirlo – le explicó. A continuación, le contó la historia que versaba sobre que un Voorhees era el único con poder para matarlo. Jessica lo escuchó, profundamente impresionada.

-Pero… eso solo quiere decir que… que… ¿Tengo que matarlo yo?

-Contaba con hacerlo yo, pero por lo visto, hay un vuelco inesperado en esta historia – Arnold rebuscó con una mano entre su ropa. Extrajo un cuchillo inmenso, similar a un puñal o una daga. Se lo pasó a la chica – Es evidente que tendremos que trabajar juntos.

-Estas de broma – Jessica se quedó helada - ¿Esperas que yo apuñale a ese demonio con esto?

-Plan A – Arnold asintió. Señaló a la parte trasera del vehículo – Plan B.

Jessica miró al asiento trasero. Estaba lleno de cajas con explosivos.

-Santo Dios…


	4. Cuatro

**4 **

El campamento del lago Crystal era un conjunto de vetustas cabañas prácticamente en ruinas. La mala fama había hecho que se resistiera de cualquier intento de reabrirlo. De hecho, el sobrenombre que el lugar recibía era "Campamento Sangriento"… y el motivo estaba más que justificado.

Arnold llevó a Jessica ahí. Mientras la chica echaba furtivas miradas al lago y al bosque circundante, él preparo cuidadosamente la trampa. Contaba con que Jason apareciera pronto.

-Listo – dijo, saliendo de una cabaña – Plan B en marcha. Plan A… - miró a Jessica. La chica temblaba – Hey, tranquila. Te cubriré.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo – se quejó ella – No tienes que hacer de carnada de semejante monstruo.

-Jessie, tranquila. No voy a permitir que nada malo te suceda. De verdad.

-Acabemos con esto – la muchacha se volvió hacia él – Quiero ver muerto al hijo de puta que mató a mi madre.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los minutos. Jessica, de pie en el centro del campamento, aguardaba.<p>

Jason llegó puntualmente. Alto, soberbio y homicida. A la luz de la luna su mascara de hockey relucía como una calavera. Al ver a la chica comenzó a caminar hacia ella, el machete siempre en alto.

Nunca llegó a tocarla. Unos poderosos brazos lo aferraron por la espalda y le llevaron los brazos hacia atrás, en una complicada toma de lucha.

-¡Ahora, Jessie! – gritó Arnold, sosteniendo al gigante con toda la fuerza que sus músculos le proporcionaban.

La chica sacó la daga. Vaciló. Jason se retorcía, furioso. Su arma había caído a un costado, en el piso.

-¡Jessie! ¡Hazlo ya!

Jessica tragó saliva. Se decidió y lo hizo. Asestó una estocada mortífera al asesino directamente en el pecho, a su corazón.

Hubo un chillido. Horrible, estridente. Arnold soltó al enmascarado y retrocedió. Un destello luminoso emanó del cuerpo de Jason y entonces las almas de los que mató salieron de él en ráfagas de energía.

Todo el show de luces acabó con Voorhees desplomándose inerme en el suelo, aparentemente liquidado.

Arnold esperó un minuto. Luego dos, tres, cuatro… nada pasaba. No se levantaba.

-Esta hecho – declaró – Jason está muerto.

Jessica no lo podía creer. Miraba al cuerpo en el piso todavía con temor.

-¿Seguro?

El hombretón lo pateo. Nada pasó.

-Está muerto – repitió – La leyenda era cierta. Solo un Voorhees podía acabar con él – caminó hasta acercarse a ella – Tranquila – le puso las manos en los hombros – No tienes nada mas que temer.

Jessica temblaba.

-Todo acabó.

La muchacha iba a decir algo, pero súbitamente la hoja filosa de un machete surgió de su pecho.

-¡Urk! – la sangre brotó de su boca. Se desplomó sobre los brazos de Arnold, muerta.

-¡No! – miró hacia el frente. Jason se erguía como si nada, ante él - ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Depositó el cuerpo de Jessie en el suelo y procedió a enfrentarse al enmascarado. Le propino un puñetazo y luego le dio otro. Luego otro, y otro… y otro…

Salió sangre de sus nudillos. Jason lo miró sin hacer nada hasta que su contendiente se agotó. Fue entonces en que le descargó un único golpe demoledor en la cara.

Arnold salió volando por el aire y aterrizó contra la pared de madera de una cabaña. Vio estrellas durante una fracción de segundo, lo que le bastó a Voorhees para levantarlo y revolearlo contra el piso.

Decidido a no dejarse derrotar, el hombre de gran tamaño se puso de pie como pudo y se dirigió hacia una de las cabañas. Como esperaba, Jason lo siguió…

-Eso es, grandísimo cabrón. Ven aquí – lo esperó parado en el centro de la habitación. Llevaba un detonador en la mano.

Jason entró tras él, toda la furia homicida que sentía dispuesta a descargarla sobre aquel patético hombre que lo había retado. Se detuvo. Arnold sonrió y señaló a su espalda. Apiladas en un montón, varias cajas aguardaban.

-Suficiente C-4 para mandarte al infierno – presionó un botón – Adiós.

Hubo un pitido estridente y mientras Jason miraba estúpidamente a las cajas con explosivos, Arnold se volvió y todo lo rápido que le daban sus piernas corrió hacia una ventana.

Salió fuera justo cuando el C-4 detonaba, convirtiendo el lugar en una versión a pequeña escala del infierno. Rodó por el pasto y allí se quedó mientras la onda expansiva de la explosión emanaba calor hacia todo el campamento.

Pasado un buen rato, se animó a mirar hacia la cabaña; se había derrumbado, convertida en una bola de fuego furioso.

Se puso de pie y suspiró. El incendio iluminó la noche. Lo observó en silencio.

…_una figura se movió entre las llamas… _

Arnold se congeló. Jason emergió de la cabaña destruida, envuelto en llamas. Se movía torpe, idiota. Estiró sus manos e intentó aferrar algo con ellas.

Caminó un par de pasos. El fuego consumía rápidamente su carne.

Solo duró unos momentos. Después se desplomó en el suelo, convertido en una pira ardiente.

Arnold aguardó. Esperó, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Nada ocurrió.

Cuando el fuego consumió toda la carne y el hueso quedó a la vista, carbonizado, se dio por satisfecho.

Ahora sí.

Jason estaba muerto.

Se volvió hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Jessica. Frunció el ceño. Aquella era una victoria con sabor amargo. Muchas vidas se habían perdido para poder llegar a aquella conclusión, a aquel final. La destrucción del maldito engendro había costado demasiado.

Bajó la vista, apesadumbrado.

Todavía tenia que hacer una cosa mas, una ultima tarea desagradable, pero que tenía que ser llevada a cabo.

Esperaría a la mañana para hacerla.

* * *

><p>Al despuntar el alba llevó los restos calcinados de Jason al lago, sobre una lancha. Los arrojó sin miramientos al agua, envueltos y atados en una bolsa negra para cadáveres que había conseguido.<p>

Entre sus manos y mientras el cuerpo se hundía, sostenía la mascara de hockey quemada del difunto psicópata. La miró durante un extenso momento y después la tiró por la borda también.

Tomó un teléfono celular. Llamó al General y le informó sobre el éxito de su misión…

-Buen trabajo, Schwartz – lo felicitó el militar – No se preocupe por el resto. Nos encargaremos de limpiarlo todo.

Arnold quiso replicar algo, pero se calló la boca. Tan solo respondió a su superior como correspondía.

-Si, señor.

-Regrese a casa. Su trabajo allí ha concluido.

El General colgó. Arnold le dedicó una última mirada al lago Crystal. Todo estaba quieto, apacible. Era como si la naturaleza contuviera la respiración.

Se sentó en la lancha y se dispuso a arrancar el motor.

…_Un cadáver negro y calcinado emergió de las profundidades y lo aferró, arrastrándolo con fuerza al agua, junto con él… _

Ambos se hundieron.

No volvieron a salir más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Fin de la Parte Uno! En la proxima entrega, Michael Myers. El enmascarado asesino de Haddonfield se enfrentara a otro enviado del Pentagono y, ademas, a su hermana Laurie Strode, a quien nuevamente intentara dar muerte. ¡No puedes perdertelo!^^ <strong>_


End file.
